


It's not so bad

by AnonymousFragger



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFragger/pseuds/AnonymousFragger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton is suddenly brought to the realization that Hannibal Chau is his sugar daddy. He figures it out when Hannibal decides to stop playing cute and wants to fuck him senseless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not so bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely for myself, not even sorry. I just love Newton Geiszler porn, and I feel compelled to write it myself! So yeah. Enjoy. Feedback is always cherished and encourages me to write more! 83

Of the things that Newton Geiszler had expected upon being called up to Hannibal Chau's personal suite, this was not on the list. The thin man let out a sharp little gasp when the larger, powerful Chau grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him to one of the posts of the huge bed in the center of the room. “Ah-- wait,” He mumbled nervously, hands lifting up to grasp at the wrists of Hannibal, stopping them as they went about unbuttoning Newt's shirt. “What are you-?”

 

“I _paid_ for these goddamn tats, Geiszler,” Hannibal reminded him harshly, expression that of guarded irritation. “Now that they're healed, I got _every_ damn right to see 'em.” He shoved Newton's hands away and continued to pull apart his white top, hooking one finger into his tie and forcing it loose with a sharp tug.

 

As Hannibal pushed the thin fabric down over the biologist's shoulders, he became acutely aware of the past month or so of activity. Hannibal had been hailing him often, and Newt had been coming to spend a lot of time with him. And, every time he showed up, Hannibal had given him something, usual some rare Kaiju organ that had previously been impossible to get. Chau had even gone as far as to pay Newt's personal tattoo artist team to complete his torso tats, leaving him with a complete shirt.

 

The gruff man growled passionately, a noise that made a rush charge through the younger man. “Wh--” He tried to ask him _what_ , but the next thing he knew he was being shoved backwards onto the bed. He sat up on his palms, feeling his shirt pool around his wrists and it made him shudder hard. “Ah- H-Hannibal, wait,” He tried to object, rapidly realizing where this was headed. Hannibal had been his sugar daddy over the past ten weeks, _how could he not notice that?_

 

Geiszler had been oblivious, apparently, because now that Hannibal was staking claim, he was caught entirely off guard. Maybe it was because he hadn't at all pegged Hannibal as being into this kind of thing; but there was no doubt as he pushed forward onto the silk sheets and began trailing his mouth across Newt's chest. The little shocks of pleasure driven from the attention to his flesh had the tattooed man in a dazed, panting state very shortly. He was childishly irked that Hannibal wasn't even actually _looking_ at the ink, just _tasting it._

 

He didn't have time to bitch though, because soon the Black Market dealer was standing again, at the foot of the bed. “Stay.” He ordered bluntly, just as Newton was about to stand. The biologist watched as Chau slid his tie out of alignment, hooking one finger into it and tugging it back and forth as he walked over to an extravagant dresser- _was that made of Kaiju bone?_

 

More invested in trying to figure out what the white, clearly carved piece of furniture was made of, he was a bit startled when the man began disrobing, taking off his suit that probably cost more than Newton made in a whole year, even with his high budget K-Science salary.

 

Pushing his glasses up his nose, he gulped quietly as more and more flesh was slowly revealed, the pale man's skin marred in many places by various types of scars. Newton swallowed thickly as he spotted at least two healed-over gun shot wounds. _Fuck_. This man was _dangerous_ , but for some reason that only made him _hotter_. He was dragged back to reality by a faint chuckle coming from the blonde man's thick chest. “Excited already? Good.” He commented, sliding his glasses off before undoing his belt. Newton flushed violently, following Hannibal's line of sight to his lap, where his arousal was obvious- and _painful_ \- in his tight skinny pants. Still, some unspoken order kept him from undressing himself, or even _moving_ from where he had been placed.

 

His eyes widened when Hannibal was finally fully disrobed; he got an eye full of what he was in for, and it filled him with equal parts fear and painful arousal. “Off.” It only took that one word and a motion with his hand for Newton to understand what he wanted, and he instantly fell back on the bed, bucking his hips up to wriggle out of his pants. Normally, he wouldn't be so eager, but he also knew that this man could and very well might kill him if he wasn't pleased.

 

Letting out a pained sigh as his cock was freed, and he pushed off his pants and boxers to the floor in a messy heap. He caught Hannibal rolling his eyes as he moved over to re-join him on the bed, returning to his position over him and going right back to abusing his freshly healed ink. He wondered how long Chau had been waiting for Newton to boast about his tats being fully healed; since he got them, most likely. Unsure of how to reply, the scientist merely lie back and wriggled against the attention, face red and eyes clenching tightly shut as he allowed the sensations to roll over him.

 

He let out a little yelp when Hannibal snatched his hips in his huge hands and dragged him forward. His eyes fluttered open to stare at Hannibal, but he was swiftly overcome with a kiss so powerful it sent his mind reeling. Newton was no stranger to such activities with men, but, he was commonly the one in the lead. He kissed back, pushing his hips up and shuddering as he felt Hannibal's cock harden against him. He whimpered and began panting as he felt the larger man settle between his thighs, grasping at his hips and holding him, while pushing their pelvises together.

 

Newton had never been ashamed of his size, he was proportionate and he'd never gotten any complaints, but Hannibal's felt massive when pressed against his own. The thick girth was hot and smooth, and it made Newt shudder and cling tightly to the taunt flesh of the man's upper arms. “S-suh—sorry,” He managed to stutter against his mouth, realizing he probably shouldn't be touching back without permission. Chau broke the kiss with a wicked chuckle, moving his mouth down to nip and suck at his neck.

 

“Don't hold back. Do what you want.” The deep, rolling voice of the larger man brushing against his skin vibrating through his bones, made the wiry, younger man keen and roll his for upward into him, craving flesh-on-flesh contact. _Do what I want?_ He thought, curling his fingers against the flesh of the man's shoulders, the pads of his fingers sinking in ever-so-slightly into the muscled limbs. He pushed his cheek into the Hannibal's jaw, breathing in deeply through his nose to calm himself, taking in the man's scent, of his expensive cologne and something else that was quite organic.

 

After a moment, he leaned back and slid one hand down from Hannibal's shoulder, skating his blunt digits down his chest, occasionally catching on scars and lingering for just a moment on a particularly nasty one on his torso. Finally, though, after a faint grunt that was a wordless 'hurry up', he wrapped his slim fingers around the hot shaft pressing against his abdomen. Newton's back arched and he _moaned_ as he slid his thumb over the flushed head, discovering a pleasant surprise; piercings. He shuddered hard and traced his thumb over the thick orbs on the top and bottom of the head, earning a pleasured hiss from the man above.

 

 _Fuck,_ He cursed internally, mapping out the head and shuddering as he found more. He'd forgotten the fancy-ass official names, but he recognized them for what they were. A barbell went straight through the head horizontally; he rolled his thumb over the ball on the top, shuddering at the way Hannibal's hands clenched on his hips and how his breath puffed out harshly against his ear. The others were two vertical barbells, smaller than the other. One was through the base of the head, the other just below it, leaving four tiny orbs for him to tease.

 

 _He knows what he's doing,_ Newton commented to himself, knowing that these types in particular were arguably the most pleasurable. He teased him a moment longer, before sitting up a bit and pushing his collar against Hannibal's. The blonde man growled but sat up as he was silently requested, sitting up fully on his knees and exposing himself fully for Newton to gawk at. Another violent rush of arousal barreled over him as Newt's gaze darted down to the hardened cock in his hand. If the shimmering gold piercings weren't enough, he had tattoos, too. Geiszler moaned lowly, licking his lips as he trailed his thumb along the bottom of the shaft, gliding over the black kanji that solidly ran up the length.

 

Easily able to read what they said, Newton shuddered hard, thumbing over each symbol individually with a series of pants and mewls. _Wealth. Power. Gold._ He pushed closer and kissed along the firm abdomen of the larger man, gaze flicking upwards to watch his expression as he began to slowly pump his hand over the shaft. He wasn't sure how long he could last, but one look at the pleased expression on Hannibal's face was all it took. Without wasting any more time, Newton leaned down and wrapped his lips around the thick head of the dealer's cock, slithering his tongue around it and over the metal there, before sucking.

 

“ _Fuck!_ ” The surprise was almost amusing, if it hadn't been for the next moment Hannibal's massive hand came down on the top of his head and tangled in his hair, fingers curling tightly. The slight pain only drove him further, and he began bobbing his head, taking in a little bit more into his mouth each time. He had to take it slow, every inch that passed his lips made his own length harder. He grasped himself as he felt Hannibal's arousal soon nearly come to the back of his throat. Taking in two long breaths through his nose, Newton closed his eyes tightly and pushed forward, forcing himself to relax and allow the pierced head to penetrate his throat, able to feel the metal with explicit detail.

 

“Damn, you're good,” Hannibal grunted, watching as the biologist worked on swallowing him down completely. He very much wanted to utilize his grasp on his hair and just pound violently into that slick, tight heat that was languidly engulfing him, but it was more satisfying to watch the smaller man get off on it as he did. Newton had one hand holding Hannibal's cock as he worked it further and further down his throat, while the other was around his own, pumping it quickly.

 

Newton moaned faintly as his lips met the edge of his own hand, taking more than half of the length and swallowing around it, feeling his own muscles rhythmically clench around him and uttering another muffled moan from it. The hand in his hair clenched, and Hannibal uttered his own guttural snarl from it, cursing under his breath and pulling only faintly, still watching with rapt attention. He clenched his teeth as Newton removed his hand and continued to push closer, swallowing again and earning a loud groan.

 

Oh, _yes_ , Hannibal was going to _keep_ him. He continued to watch, hand still tightly gripped on his hair, as Newton finally took his entire length down his throat, swallowing around it several times and moaning, nearly making Hannibal lose control and come in that hot, tight passage. All the while he rocked his own hips, bucking into his own hand and simpering, the muffled noises causing vibrations that drive the organs dealer absolutely mad.

 

He had to shove Newton away before he flooded his throat with his seed. Not yet. He refused to come just yet, but he could foresee that it was going to be incredibly difficult. Newton fell back, sprawled on the deep red silken sheets, looking dazed and confused, hand stilling on his own erection as he stared up at the other man. “Wh--?” He licked his lips and muttered questioningly, but Hannibal simply leaned down and kissed him, hard.

 

Shoving away Newton's hand from his erection, he wrapped his own large palm around the slim, short man's arousal, sweeping his thumb over the head and smearing the slick pre-cum around the flushed head, drawing his hand down in a firm, controlled stroke. Newton bucked and arched with a heated keen, wrapping his arms tightly around Hannibal's shoulders, and his legs wrapped up around his waist as well, falling into pace with the attention to his aching cock, starting to badly shake as his climax rapidly approached. “Hnnh-- Ahh--” He simpered, clenching his eyes shut and burying his face into the larger man's collar.

 

“Say my name,” Hannibal growled darkly, trailing his teeth along the biologist's shoulder. “Say it and come for me.”

 

“F— _Fuck_ ,” Newton replied back, the sound of Hannibal's voice driving him insane with lust. “Hnhh-- _Hannibal!”_ He cried out, his hips gyrating upwards into the tight heat of his huge palm, his gut going tight and unwinding as orgasm hit. His seed spilled out messily along his abdomen, also coating Hannibal's digits. He muttered a borderline hysterical mantra of 'Fuck's and the dealer's name, his fingers curling tightly against his shoulder blades and his mouth dropping open in a soft scream into his neck.

 

Hannibal pumped in time to the sharp thrusts of the scientist below him, shuddering in time with the smaller man, clenching his teeth and savoring the sounds he made in the throes of his climax. His free hand clamped down on his hip, leading him up to clash their hips together, craving the friction. He canted his head, stealing a heated kiss and swallowing all the desperate little mewls the tattooed biologist made at the peak of his orgasm.

 

Newton slumped all at once, falling all but limp under Hannibal's larger form, kissing back but weakly now. He mewled ever so pathetically, hands sliding up and cupping around the back of Chau's neck. “Mnhhnn..” He mumbled wordlessly against him, becoming completely boneless and pliant. Hannibal's grin could be felt along his chest and neck, as he trailed licks and soft bites along his flesh. “Ahn... H-Hannibal...” He whispered softly, glasses knocked astray and he was literally too drained to try and right them.

 

His legs fell from their knotted place on the large man's back, and his arms fell up over his head. “D-damn,” He muttered, face flushed and eyes watery from the power of the orgasm. He hadn't come that hard in _ages_ , and he gloriously bathed in the afterglow. Hannibal rutted over him, nosing against his ear and licking there, then trailing firm, possessive kisses down his chest and along his throat. Despite being greedy and taking everything he could, he was patient in waiting for Newton to recover, though he did occasionally remind him of his still firm cock by sliding it through the slick mess on his abdomen.

 

The dealer was cued to continue by Newton finally lifting one hand to right his glasses, his two-toned eyes coming into focus and staring up at him. “Hnnh... Y-your turn... Sir,” He mumbled, pushing himself up onto his elbows and offering a series of submissive kisses along Hannibal's chin, jaw and throat. Growling lowly in approval, the powerful man slid his hands down to Newt's waist, large hands encompassing his hips almost entirely. He drew him nearer, slowly grinding his painfully erect length along Newton's, teasing him this way until he became hard again. The glorious sensation of the metal piercing rolling over his flesh got him worked up again in no time. _Fuck_ he wanted that inside him, _right now._ He almost sat up and demanded it down his throat again, but the next thing he knew, the was being pushed to roll over onto his front.

 

Still buzzed from his climax, his bones felt like they were vibrating as he was manually maneuvered onto his knees, but he didn't have enough fucks to give to sit up on his arms. He rested his upper half on the cool silk sheets, groaning loudly and curling his fingers into them as his legs were shoved apart by those thick hands. A pathetic keen left him as he felt Hannibal grasp his flushed erection, engulfing it nearly entirely in one hand, using his thumb to stimulate the base, making him buck and writhe.

 

Part of him wanted to object to the ruthless teasing, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He whined lowly, spreading his legs wider in a silent plea, shuddering hard when Chau leaned over him and grabbed something off the bed side table. He heard the snap of a bottle and clenched his hands into the sheets to prepare for the no doubt freezing liquid to be smoothed over him. Pulling his hands tighter against himself, he bit back a cry when his rear was spread open.

 

He jolted when _warm_ fluid drizzled over his flesh, some of it sliding down his back and over the curve of his ass, it was warm and thick and smooth, and his arousal skyrocketed when he realized it felt almost exactly like ejaculate. He pushed his hips back eagerly as Hannibal's thick digits pushed against him, entering smoothly into the tense younger man. “Fh—fuck,” was all Newt could manage, starting to shake as he was expertly handled. He'd never had sex like this before; he always had to do most if not all of the work.

 

It was some strange kind of elation and _fucking hot as hell_ to just be able to just sit back and _react_. His back bowed and arched, his hips pushing back as a second finger was added, spreading him. He felt the soothing liquid slither into his depths, making his passage wet and lubricious. “Hnn...” He groaned thickly against the sheets, feeling his glasses become unseated once more. This time, he let them slide off and vanish into the abyss that was anything beyond Hannibal's digits and his own flushed skin.

 

He began cursing in pleasure as the larger man began pushing deeper, spreading him, preparing his body for what was to come. Newt quickly grew frustrated, letting out a faint whine and bucking backwards, demanding more. He let out a frustrated yowl when all he got was a hand on his hip to keep him still and those same two fingers pushing to the knuckle inside of him. “Please please please please please _please_ ,” He babbled hysterically, his hips twitching and canting hard in an outright nonverbal _stop teasing and **fuck me!**_

 

The chuckle that sounded off behind him made an ice cold sensation rush down his spine, and it was echoed by a broiling hot one as Hannibal's hand retreated. He forced himself to relax, his body _ready_ and eager. “You certainly aren't new to this,” Chau playfully mocked from behind him, earning a frustrated little growl.

 

“What was your first clue? When I came for you or when I deep-throated you like a pro?”

 

Hannibal brought down his hand down onto Newton's thigh, ringing out a loud slap. It made the smaller man jolt and gasp, which faded into a luxurious moan when he felt the larger weight of the other press down on him. “You deep-throated me _first_ , Geiszler,” He corrected softly, grinning wide and dragging his teeth across the back of his neck.

 

“Hnnnhnnn-!” Newton mewled through clenched teeth, driven slightly forward by the slap and falling back into place against the weight. His tattoo of Slattern that draped across his hips and thighs stung from it, despite being healed. It was a lovely, pleasurable type of bite.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” The question hung in the air for a moment, but Newt answered with a low whine. “I can't _hear_ you.” Hannibal's voice rattled against his spine, making him arch and whimper.

 

“ _Yes,_ ” He finally muttered, face flushed hard. This was new, and he wasn't entirely sure if he liked it or not.

 

“ _Say_ it.” Hannibal's hand wrapped around his hip, pulling him open again. He felt him line up behind him, and then was rewarded with a horrifically slow grind against his slippery entrance. “Once I fuck you, you're _mine_ , Geiszler.” Newton panted hard against the sheets, a cold feeling sinking into his gut.

 

“I-I'm not _property,_ ” He rasped finally, punctuated with a desperate little cry when that thick length slide over him again. He couldn't even feel the piercings yet. He jumped when his thigh was smacked again, this time with a hidden darkness behind it.

 

“Like fuck you're not.” He growled, leaning over him and muttering against the shell of his ear. “I paid for _these_ ,” He raked his blunt fingertips down the thin man's ribs. “You honestly think you could escape me? When you're already _branded?_ ”

 

This was getting out of hand. Newton arched, as if to push himself up and shove Hannibal's heavy form off of him. “Ah-hh—hh!” A sharp gasp was ripped from him as a hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it firmly and expertly. “ _Please_ ,” He rasped, mewling when his entrance was once again teased. He clawed at the sheets when Hannibal pushed against him, just enough to be felt and spread him ever-so-slightly, but not enough to enter. It was maddening.

 

“Please _what_?” Would being the Black Market dealer's possession really be so bad? After all, it came with perks of being spoiled, and sex like _this?_ How bad could it possibly be--

 

“ _Fuck!”_ His train of through was shattered as he felt the pressure again, only to have the thick head slip against his tight opening, and this time he felt the bottom orb of the piercing roll over him. “ _Fuck me,_ ” He snarled, not even bothered by it anymore. He wanted this, he wanted Hannibal's weight pushing down on him, _claiming_ him. A squeeze on his cock made him buck and repeat the plea, louder this time. “ _Fuck me fuck me fuck me **please, please Hannibal!**_ ” He practically yowled it.

 

“Good boy.” The words almost didn't reach him, as they were punctuated by Hannibal angling his arousal and pushing into the trembling biologist's body. Newt _screamed_ ; the pleasure was almost too much. He was spread wide, _gloriously wide_ , and he clenched down to savor how the unique piercings felt against his inner walls. He babbled out a mantra of 'fuck' against the sheets, knuckles white as that tangled into the silk below. Hannibal held him still as he slowly entered him, teasing, testing him, seeing how rough he could be. No need to break his new toy.

 

Hannibal pushed forward, watching as Newt's back muscles flex and tense, the tattoos rippling under the effect. He could practically see the strain to keep relaxed in the taunt spine and shoulders below. His gaze was predatory, waiting, calculating. He was nearly fully sheathed when Newton suddenly went utterly still and tense freezing up for a moment. _There._ That's what he was looking for.

 

Clapping both hands on the narrow hips before him, Hannibal set a sharp, powerful pace without warning. The scream of pleasure it earned him was almost enough to make him come too quickly; luckily, he had spectacular self-control. The room was soon filled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, smothered under Newton's cries, mewls, gasps, whimpers and pleasured sobs. He tried to buck back but found that Hannibal's motions easily overpowered him.

 

It drove him _mad_. Newt's skin felt scorching hot, his body being pulled sharply by the powerful hands of Hannibal Chau. His sweet spot was repeatedly rammed against, and those _fucking_ piercings ground against it in such a way that Newton ejaculated without reaching a full climax.

 

_Repeatedly._

 

It was rough and _fast_ and hard and everything Newton needed. He was soon lost in broiling ecstasy, eyes glazed and staring into the blurry middle distance, his mouth open and nothing but loud, boisterous noises left him. He couldn't remember _ever_ being this loud, not in his entire thirty-five years of living. He felt his own seed splatter against his midsection and chest, forcing him to reach orgasm. He screamed himself hoarse, and Hannibal altered his pace to match the rolling aftershocks, but as it faded, he didn't stop.

 

Newton came three more times before Hannibal's pace suddenly changed. He was filled with a desperate urgency that Newton was barely able to register, completely fried from the repeated powerful climaxes. It wasn't until the huge man behind him _moaned_ , a raw, harsh sound that was roughly panted against his ear. It caused yet another climax, this one harder, more powerful than the others. His voice cracked and nearly fell into silence from the strain.

 

His orgasm seemed to trigger Hannibal's, because his thrust-and-pull was soon vicious and swift, and with a final snarl, he came, filling him with hot fluid. He rode out his own, final orgasm with reckless abandon, leaving bruises at the younger man's hips and not even caring. As he came down from the high of sensory overload, he came to a soft halt inside of him, pressed tightly against his back. He leaned forward and pinned Newton's wrists down with his own huge palms, and he pressed firmly against him, rolling his hips in a smooth grind, sending aftershocks dancing up Newt's spine.

 

“Not bad,” He grunted, placing a kiss against the back of Newton's damp neck, above the tat of the infant Kaiju. “You don't think I'm done with you, do you?” He asked suddenly, just as the scientist was starting to relax.

 

“Wh...Wh??” Was all he could manage, before he arched and mewled, feeling the man harden inside him. How could he still be going?? The raw bundle of nerves within him was rammed into again from one sharp thrust, making him buck and cry.

 

“Good boy,” Hannibal panted into his ear, before setting at a brutal pace again.

 

By the time Hannibal was worn, he'd fucked Newton senseless on his knees, on his side, and on his back. He was sensitive and singed _everywhere_. He moaned and wrapped both arms about Hannibal when he slumped forward on top of him, licking at a rather rough bite mar he'd left on his neck. He withdrew from Newton and rolled sorely, and the biologist didn't care that he was filthy, nude and bruised; he nestled up against Hannibal's throat and fell asleep almost instantly.

 

Perhaps there was more to these so-called Kaiju Remedies than he'd originally given credit to. He'd never known a man to have such enduring lust and vigor for that long. Hannibal's arms wrapped tightly around the thin, short man on his chest, letting out a deep, long sigh as he caught his breath. Oh, yes. He was certainly keeping this one, he thought as he combed through Newton's messy hair to expose his face.

 

“ _Mine._ ” 


End file.
